


Prophecy of Seven

by vanyarins



Category: NCT (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, F/M, M/M, PJO, look the hobi/taeyong thing might seem strange but HEAR ME OUT, trust me lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyarins/pseuds/vanyarins
Summary: Seven half bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the doors of death.A Demigod!BTS AU.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	Prophecy of Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the series, Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan. Follows the series through the prophecies. You can still read this series even if you haven't read the books. For some clarification, these are the godly parents of the characters.  
> Namjoon - Jupiter, Roman King of the Gods  
> Seokjin - Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty  
> Yoongi - Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom  
> Hoseok - Hephaestus, Greek God of Fire  
> Jimin - Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea  
> Taehyung - Pluto, Roman God of the Underworld and Riches  
> Jeongguk - Mars, Roman God of War  
> Bangchan (Stray Kids) - Hades, Roman God of the Underworld and Riches  
> Taeyong (NCT) - Atlas, Strongest of the Titans

**The Lost Hero**

_“Child of Lightning, beware the Earth.”_

It terrifies him. He’s not likely to admit it out loud to his two other companions but he’s utterly terrified of the prophecy. Namjoon believes his fear is reasonable, however. It is no light matter to be warned against the very earth you walk on, the ground beneath your feet.

Furthermore, to learn that the earth embodies itself in the form of a primordial and _bloodthirsty_ Earth Mother whose greatest desire is to topple the gods and see her children wipe out all civilisation as they know it is even more terrifying.

Namjoon feels ashamed of being afraid. It’s not like he has a very high opinion on his father, or any of the gods, to be precise, but he’s also always been proud of his parentage and determine to live up to the old, long dead heroes. His brothers. Sons of Jupiter, the Roman king of the gods.

There is a storm in his heart, thunder in his words and lightning in his veins. The alarming crackle of an approaching storm sparks his presence. He knows that he shouldn’t back down, he _can’t_ back down and cower like a boy who is too weak to fight. He’s Kim Namjoon, sired by the King of the Gods and Praetor of Camp Jupiter. The sky is his element and New Rome is his home, he’s determined to defend it. No matter what the cost is.

_“The Giants Revenge, the Seven shall birth”_

Hoseok knows he should have listened to Chiron’s warnings carefully when they were still at camp. He had been too caught up in the thrill of being assigned a quest and the prophecy that the Oracle spewed, her voice shaking the foundations of the earth as the green mist dissipated around her.

In all honesty, the past few days had been a blur and a shock for him that he hasn’t had the time to properly process. His mind always moved faster than the rest of him could catch up and he has to sober himself and remember that this is no game, that the fate of the world could depend on them.

Growing up, he had never heard much about Greek mythology. His mother used to tell him stories of heroes and dragons hailing from the lands of Korea but he’d never explored further. He hadn’t even known who Hephaestus was until the past week, but the relevation of his father had both cleared up plenty about himself while simultaneously scaring him.

He remembered the words of Nessa, his new found sister (turns out his father had gotten _around_ ), a child of Hephaestus born with the power of fire usually meant bad luck. After all, take a look throughout history, she said. Last time such a child was seen, half of London burnt down in the 17th century. So what did that mean for him?

Gods were already too much for him to comprehend, forget Giants. Colossal beings who had been thrown into the Pits of Hell by the Gods, rising up for vengeance after a hundred thousand years. Yeah, it seemed he needed a break.

_“The forge and the dove will break the cage.”_

Seokjin feels the light sheen of perspiration coat his skin as he strains against the nauseating sensation of the Earth Mother being revived. He was ready to collapse, to give in to the overwhelming power radiating from the spire but he _knew_ that if he stopped, if they gave up, the Giants would raze the human civilisation to the ground, wiping the Earth clean of an inferior race.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Namjoon stepping back as he taunted the King of the Giants, Porphyrion, before his small form ducked as the Giant swept at him with the glowing spear.

Hoseok, on the other hand, was gritting his teeth as he worked his way through the cage that was holding the Queen of the Gods, Hera. His friends are fighting, and fighting hard and Seokjin tries to keep up his strength.

And so, he lets his words ooze charm as he slowly speaks in a soft tone to the Earth Mother, convincing her to let go of her anger and rest.

He feels ridiculous and powerless, in reality, but he also knows that the children of Aphrodite hold power in their words and the world stops to hear them speak and with enough conviction, they can convince a man of anything.

But Gaea is no man. Seokjin isn’t even sure this is going to work, he is no match for the oldest and most powerful primordial spirit, even more ancient than the Gods. However, Aphrodite is no goddess. She was born from the blood of the Ouranus, the primordial of heaven and the Earth Mother’s husband. And if anything, he’s certainly his mother’s son.

_“And Death unleash through Hera’s Rage”_

Seokjin is utterly exhausted, his energy spent as he slumps against the ground in tired satisfaction, his nerves buzzing and his head spinning. But the vile creatures still assail his friends and allies, and he barely has the energy to lift his head. He wants to help Namjoon, who still fights with all his strength against Porphyrion but Seokjin can see that he’s tiring, his attacks are slower and his defence sluggish.

Hoseok cries out in victory as the cage breaks, and Hera stands tall in full glory, her white robes sweeping the floor and her golden staff unbreakable in her hands. He steps aside to let the goddess through, as the Giant King realises that this will be no victory for him and slams his own spear against the ground, letting the Earth swallow his escape. He hears Hera cry out a warning, and Hoseok cowers as best as he can, turned away as a blinding light encompasses all and pure, rageful heat blisters his back. Blood is rushing in his ears and he slams his hands over his eyes as tears prickle his sight.

The light disappears and the heat dissipates, retreating back to the source. Hera stands glowing, as the remains of the cruel monsters are little but ash on the winds, her divine power blasting them to dust. He catches Seokjin’s eye whose relieved expression morphes to horror as his friend sees something behind Hoseok.

He turns and his blood turns to ice. Namjoon is still on the ground, his arm thrust over his face at a painful angle and he realises that his friend heard the warning too late. A god’s divine form can kill, the pure radiance can blind the eyes and overpower the brain.


End file.
